


an answer, if asked

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, PWP, jjp can be any dynamic, literally no plot just jjp fuckn around, repost of an old fic that i altered a lil, top! jaebum, top! jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung had turned around at his presence - crescent sloped eyes and a wash of honey brown light; classically beautiful, but who wasn't these days? - and Jaebum had continued to look, not thinking much and not caring much, only a small emblem of curiosity keeping him from moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an answer, if asked

**Author's Note:**

> what is this u ask???? idk either,,, this original chaptered fic was taken downand i decided to rework my oneshot and reupload it. it still reads like my old writing so,, forgive me,
> 
> unbeta'd and edited at 2am ,,

Regarding first impressions, Jaebum didn't really have much of one with Jinyoung. It started out a bit blurry, as most things seemed to be in their years of college, and he can faintly recall some things: the golden brown haze of dim lighting, the lamplight reflected like lanterns against the backdrop of the night and the lingering fumes of booze and smoke settling into the carpet and into his hair like the worst cologne he'd never bought.

He had walked into a party with Jackson an hour earlier, only to lose said Jackson no less than ten minutes later, and he'd left himself to wander through the unfamiliar hallways and squeeze through balmy bodies and swaying drinkers, a cup of something vaguely fruity sitting in his hands as he tried to find at least an unoccupied wall to lean against and brood.

It was around a corner somewhere, to the door to the back porch maybe, where he first saw Jinyoung. Dusky low lights and the shadows from outside hid his veiled his outlines until all Jaebum could make out was the lax pose of his body as he leaned against the doorway, one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other holding the same vaguely fruity alcohol by the tips of his fingers. The hallway was empty, vague murmurings trickling in from the main rooms. Jaebum stood there, silent and staring and dumbfounded for no good reason as he stared at the strip of moonlight that ran down the edge of his smooth profile.

Jinyoung had turned around at his presence - crescent sloped eyes and a wash of honey brown light; classically beautiful, but who wasn't these days? - and Jaebum had continued to look, not thinking much and not caring much, only a small emblem of curiosity keeping him from moving on.

"Hey," he had said, no reason why. 

It wasn't a smile, but the stranger had quirked his lips brief and short, polite but not inviting and Jaebum felt oddly disappointed. In the least, a lay would be a nice outcome to this pointless night.

 

 

 

Jackson teetered a little, unsteady on his feet as he leaned on Jaebum, attempting to find his footing. His cheeks were flushed a drunk red, intoxicated with high spirits and summer nights. Comets of moths circled beneath the lamplights, the faint tinkering of their soft bodies colliding against the glass irritating. 

"Hm?" Jackson had hummed, looking up at the moon, "His name is Jinyoung. Something like that."

 

 

 

It was too easy to fall into. Jaebum thought Jinyoung looked good and his presence was tolerable and vice versa and all that jazz. Purely conventional at first, he supposed, having a number on your phone purely for the sake of fucking your stress away, late nights turned to barely-mornings spent between his threadbare sheets and lumpy pillows, Jinyoung laughing at him between his shaky breaths until his eyes rolled back and he shut up for good. Purely conventional, he insisted, until it wasn't. Jaebum had picked up the stupid habit of calling Jinyoung for stupid reasons, reasons that weren't found in creaky mattresses and horizontal surfaces and the heady post-haze of good ass. Reasons like going outside just the two of them where Jinyoung would  _accidentally_ forget his wallet and Jaebum would pretend to care, or automatically dialing his numbers without a forethought when he was drunk on something vaguely fruity and Jackson That Bastard Wang had ditched him again, or having him on speed dial because hey, I think I might lo-

Mark always joked that the two of them were both complementary and contrasting at the same time in some weird kind of way. That individually from a distance, if manic baby-faced cupids wanted to kick their asses back into the dating game (Mark's words, not his), a relationship between them looked detrimental to their health, but somehow when side by side, they looked okay. Passable. Youngjae had laughed that the two of them looked too intimidating to approach when together. 

Jaebum couldn't see it at all. Sure maybe it was because Jinyoung was fucking great to look at and he's seen him too many times in too many sides to be shocked by anything, but he couldn't imagine him inflicting fear with those soft smiles and paper-crinkled eyes.  _Whipped_ , Bambam would crow. But really, Jinyoung was gentle and mellow when he needed, and spiked with heat and acid he wanted.

And it was that, that one-two punch of Jinyoung's sharp words, sharp wit, the sharp pain he snared with the drag of blunt nails down his back until he felt like there was blood mixing with his sweat, it was that that made him irresistible. The small noises he let slip stroked his ego knowingly, working his movements to complement his own and Jaebum obeyed every growl and hiss with a whimper and a leaking cock. But between feeling ripped apart from every angle and the fulfilling stitching that embroidered in his gut, there was something off. Something he knew Jinyoung was thinking, something he was aware of but didn't know. 

It was frustrating, not knowing, because they molded and slotted to fit with everything: interests and quirks, the same shitty taste in cult films and dog-eared literature, and Jinyoung had even learnt to finally accept his anime posters; it all fitted into their palms and slotted between their fingers, but when they closed the door behind them, with Jaebum's hand resting on the other's waist and Jinyoung lying flat on his back like a languid cat, pliable and eager, he felt himself wanting more.

Sometimes it felt the world was just right with Jinyoung's thighs wrapped around his waist and his body pressed below his, and sometimes, it felt out of his depths.

 

 

 

"Hyung," Jinyoung was a little breathless, the tips of his ears a sweet cherry red, "Are you going to put it in?"

"Uhm, yeah." He murmured, a little lost. Jinyoung had laughed, bringing a hand up to pull him down for a kiss, fingers raking down his jaw and neck, gripping at his shoulders and leaving light trails of pink along his skin like rosy rain.

"Take your shirt off already," he murmured against his lips, the sharp edges of his voice sending a cheap thrill straight down to his dick.

A dull throbbing ebbed to his ears and it was harder to think, a sudden fog had rolling into his thoughts and all he could focus on was the pinpricks of pressure and pain of Jinyoung's lovely fingers dragging down to his hips before stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Jaebum had to bite his lips, teeth digging into his skin to ground himself. "Why don't you take off your shirt too?" it was so hard to take control, his voice wavering a little when the only thing he felt was the heat of the Jinyoung's scorching gaze and the faint throbbing in his groin.

"That's sweet, but--" Jinyoung had leaned in close, everything and nothing and just the ghosting of pink lips against the shell of his ear, "I'd rather see  _you_ naked."

He swore he had felt something unfurl in chest that night.

 

 

 

It was small at the start, and like all small things hurtling towards the sun, it became untameable. At first it was a fleeting idea when the situation called for it, like choosing to go out for the night and Jinyoung slipping on something that hugged and rode the curves of his legs and ass and he'd wonder what it'd feel like to have them on the either side of his waist, his body hovering over his instead.

Then it was a daydream passing through his thoughts in transits when they were plastered to the couch, lips on teeth and breaths intermingled and Jinyoung would pull himself on top and straddle his hips, purposefully grinding down to tease and Jaebum would momentarily wonder what it would feel like if they switched instead. He wondered if he would feel the building heat burning up his spine, the quivering muscles of his thighs and the slick, penetrating pressure that Jinyoung would describe to him in that hazy mid-sex voice of his, words burrowing into his skin like tattoos. 

Somewhere along the timeline, the daydreams became feverish at night, wet and dangerously red in his sleep. Scattered glimpses of a dream Jinyoung pushing him into the mattress with those lovely hands of his, a grip like summer heat as he pinned his arms down and bit at the skin of his throat, leaving him to bloom blue and purple against the sheets.

He would almost whimper, lips forming incoherent words he could never remember as those hands crept closer to his throbbing cock, pulling at his waistband and digging his knuckles into the dips of his hips. Jaebum would always wake then, right before Jinyoung touched him, at the simmering edge of the horizon and his forehead glistening with sweat and his lungs out of breath, a hardness left between his legs.

If Jinyoung was beside him those mornings, he'd let him suck him off.

In other times, it was in the middle of sex, between the rustles of the sheets and the creak of their mattress, whenever Jinyoung lost himself, lost his dignity, lost the compass in his mind that kept him sane and he'd snap, growl rough words at the rhythmless snaps of Jaebum's hips and he'd tug him down to burn his lips against his. He would moan unsteadily, and if he was coherent, laugh when Jaebum moved a little too awkwardly to feel good, and ordered, never begged, for him to keep going, to keep moving, to _not fucking stop_.

It made Jaebum's dick twitch whenever he heard him speak like that, low tones and vibrations reverberating from his throat as he told him to how to maneuver, where to hit again and again, where to touch, when to kiss. It felt so good to fall under the spell of his words, and it felt even better in the golden afterglow, when Jinyoung would roll on his side and card a hand through his hair, whispering a raspy, "Good job, lover boy." and leave Jaebum to settle in the wake of those words.

 

 

 

Between the layers of folds of their time together, woven in the fabric of sex and snuggling and Saturday late night movies, Jaebum didn't recognise change until it stared him dead in the eye. Jinyoung had been out of town for the weekend to visit his hometown and Jaebum had had nothing but forgetful lonely nights in his bed, flickering dreams like static filled channels, wavering between unfathomable and surreal and just, simply, wetly hormonal.

 

It started off the same as any other, he was on the couch that time, an eerily bold sunset burning outside and flooding his dreamscape in red light. He had stared blankly in front of him, a lulling heat engulfing him and he had felt two familiar arms wrap around his chest. He knew that it was Jinyoung, a devil of a smile on his pink lips.

"Jaebum," Dream Jinyoung never called him hyung, "look at me."

And Jaebum would, twisting his body around compliantly, feeling a mixture of weightlessness and falling. He could never see Jinyoung's face in clarity and he knew that when he woke up, sweating and painfully hard with his legs entwined in his sheets, all he would remember would be the glimpses of pearly teeth and burning eyes, digging rivers into his flesh.

He wasn't sure what he had done, he could faintly recall fingers pressing against his cheekbones and along his jaw, around his neck, turning his head to look up at his blurry face. Maybe he saw the smooth expanse of Jinyoung's fluid limbs and his creamy thighs, maybe he saw the growing red on his wrists, his chest, his back as Jinyoung razed anything coherent right from the edge of his tongue.

"Jaebum, can I ask you something?," he had been above him, face inches away as he tilted his jaw.

Jaebum had struggled over his racing heart and heavy tongue, swallowing hard, "What is it?"

"What is it that you want? Tell me."

"I want -- " his throat was parched, stripped dry, and the room around him was burning like the desert sun.

He remembers waking up with a sudden stutter in his chest, something teetering on the edge of his teeth and tasting like fire and lust and scorching shame.

That morning had been a scattered blue, autumn winds knocking on his window as he had sat up with cold sweat running down his temple.

 

 

 

It was a late night on the couch and Jaebum was stuck in an outer-body experience. His eyelids were threatening to fall shut in the glow of the blurry television, the warm press of Jinyoung’s slouched form nested against him and the annoying palpitations of his heart beating like a broken drum. It had been one night since That Dream and its connotations hadn’t ceased in plaguing him, spiking dangerously even more so when Jinyoung walked through the door that morning with a light cardigan and a ruffled bag, smiling impishly with travel-weary eyes.

Jaebum had smiled a bit nervously at him, as if afraid a sudden apparition of his dream would appear and replay before them. It wasn't noticed then with him far too tired to notice his awkwardness and he crashed by his side bonelessly on the couch and napped with his face pressed into his stomach.

Then, when he woke up and after he'd brushed his teeth, complaining about the new brand of toothpaste Jaebum had bought, he sucked him off in the shower and Jaebum fucked him slowly into the mattress, cheeks burning as he came on Jinyoung's stomach. Jinyoung had then wiped his abdomen, kissed his cheek and offered to watch a movie with him that night, "Because I missed your ass," he'd said.

Even then, with the television muffled in the background and their apartment swathed in a dull, fluorescent glow, Jaebum found himself nervous to open his mouth. Jinyoung had started carding a hand through his hair and he, sleepy and amused, leaned into his touch. An equally tired kiss was pressed to his jawline, the corner of mouth, his lips. He’d exhaled into it and let Jinyoung crawl atop of him, nestling onto his body with his comforting weight and lazy groping.

Jinyoung groaned when Jaebum slid his knee between his thighs, "Again? You're like a teenager."

Jaebum shrugged, sheepish, "What can you do?"

He hummed when he was tugged forward by his hair, a kiss bitten to his mouth. Jinyoung slipped his lovely hands up his shirt and traced the contours of his torso, purring in contentment at their sluggish pace and the cottony atmosphere, drunk on nothing but the spaces inbetween. He curved his lovely fingers at the dip of his waist and raked down, leaving rosy lines down his skin before maneuvering to grip his thighs. Jaebum grinned, a haze of blurry sleep and blurry senses swirling like a cocktail in his half thoughts.

"What do you want me to do?" The collar of Jinyoung's shirt was loose and thin and Jaebum felt as if he had to avert his eyes from the lure of fragile clavicles and small nipples, feeling strangely shy with Jinyoung looming over him.

"I want -- " his throat was parched, stripped dry, and the room around him was cold like the frozen moon.

He looked at Jinyoung, the soft blue light painting his face like a ghost and the flickering colours like reflected stars in his eyes, and his lips twitched.

"Let's just go to bed, Jinyoung-ah. It's late." 

 

 

 

In retrospect, Jinyoung had caught on quickly. It wasn't like Jaebum was very good at hiding it anyway and he was always a bit more reckless when someone was touching his dick. He guesses the way his gaze lingered too long when Jinyoung had his fingers wrapped around his length, or the soundless whines and cues he made when he took control alerted to a Something More.

"Hey, hyung," Jinyoung had broken their kiss and tugged Jaebum's shirt over his head, a nervous lick to his bottom lip as he settled on his hips. The evening sky rolled through their windows in tender purples and rosy oranges, a warm tint dying their sheets and skin with the coming night.

"Yeah?" he'd answered, a little breathless and struggling to speak between their short kisses.

"Can we--," he moved his mouth away and peered down into his eyes, his cheeks pinched apple-pink and his bottom lips slicked thick and fuck, Jaebum thought he looked so fucking good, "Can we try something different?"

A warm hand settled at his stomach, trailing circles and he shivered, leaning into his touch, "Like what?"

"Like, how about I fuck you this time?" he tilted his head, smiling coyly with soft shades of rose melting down his body and his voice glinting. Jaebum felt his dick twitch and harden, mind blank. Jinyoung laughed, the tips of his ears blushing. "Is that a yes?"

Jaebum grasped the collar of his shirt, tugging him down for a light kiss, "Yeah." he whispered.

Groaning against his lips, Jinyoung gripped his waist, fingers pressing into his skin as he pushed him back down. His teeth grazed the column of his neck and pecked the junction of his shoulder as he slid a patient hand beneath the fabric of his boxers, fingertips plying at his length and working in smooth strokes until it stood proud and stiff, smearing the pearls of precome along the length. Swearing, Jaebum had felt faint lightning course down his spine, white and hot and crackling with electric currents and Jinyoung's lips curved into a smile against his skin.

His hand, those lovely fingers and his pretty feather-boned wrist trailed around to cup his ass and he inhaled sharply. The anticipation was palpable, thick and humid as a storm.

Jinyoung leaned over to their bedside, fumbling for the small bottle hidden in their drawers and uncapping it, coating a finger before leaning back down, propping himself up on one hand and slipping the other down Jaebum's backside again.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, hyung," he murmured, teasing the tautness before slipping the digit it in slowly and allowing Jaebum to adjust to just how goddamn weird it felt, his hands gripping the sheets, uncomfortable at the intrusion. Raw lights danced in his eyes and he bit down, willing himself to breathe. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple, brief and kind.

"Jinyoung-ah, fuck--"

"It's okay, hyung. Just relax, I'll take care of you." Jinyoung was so warm, his voice, his body, the searing pressure in his ass. He moved slowly, Jaebum vaguely aware through hooded eyes of him watching his face intently for every tense and flinch. Fuck, it felt weird as hell. How did Jinyoung take his entire dick?

Something hot pulsed into his bones and Jaebum bit back a groan. Pleasure, sweet and thick with honey ebbed patiently into his backside and throughout his body, pulling at his gut.

"You're loosening up," Jinyoung smiled. He sounded like melting sugar, "Keep going, hyung."

A second finger slipped in, rubbing down into his walls and Jaebum muffled his moan, biting his tongue hard as he rocked slightly back against his movements, his blood rushing down south.

"Shit," he cursed, tasting like iron. Jinyoung laughed, pushing harder and beginning to scissor, slowly stretching him out with a lazy smile.

Jaebum struggled to sit up, trying hard not the groan as he propped himself up on an elbow as he felt the pleasurable shift and pulse of Jinyoung's fingers move. The other man faltered a little, confused, and the pause gave Jaebum enough headspace to slip his own hand between the fabric of Jinyoung's boxers and around his dick, feeling the length hot and heavy in his hands.

Jinyoung hummed, somewhat amused, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, "Who said you could touch me?" He slipped in a third finger and curled; molten iron melted into his blood and he moaned through pursed lips.

"I can't let you do all the work." he hissed.

"I never said I didn't like it, and besides," he poked his tongue out, "Watching you is enough."

Jaebum laughed, giving his dick one last stroke before riding his hand up to hold his waist as Jinyoung moved to rest comfortably between his legs, pushing his thighs further apart and his knees higher up. He stripped away his last remaining piece of fabric, leaving him bare to the clement weather and shivering colours, eyes crinkling as he stole another kiss from his lips, the fingers up his ass drawing out neatly as he lined himself up.

"I'm putting it in now. You can tell me to stop any time, okay?"

Jaebum nodded, bracing himself.

What steals his lungs first, what makes his hands flutter and grip at the tapering lines of Jinyoung's waist, his lips forming a surprised _oh_ , was the sheer pressure of his dick going in. Fuck. Holy fuck.

He bore it, muffling any sound that threatened to spill, pressing his teeth so hard against his lips he was sure he would draw blood. A sunset red bloomed in his ears and his cheeks, running down to his chest as Jinyoung entered patiently, holding back even though he could see it was a struggle. His bruised lips were pursed in concentration, beads of sweat building at his temple as his eyelids fluttered with controlled breathing, too close to losing himself.

"God, your virgin ass is tight." he murmured, half lost in a groan. His arms trembled on either side of his body and Jaebum's laugh was cut into a silent moan as Jinyoung pushed the rest of his length in with too quickly, too roughly, raw against his walls. They both paused to breathe and Jaebum squirmed a bit, getting used to the intrusion. Jinyoung took in a sharp breath, jaw tensing.

"Yah, don't do that. I'm trying to keep in control here."

Jaebum smiled sheepishly through heavy eyelids, "Sorry, it's just that it feels--."

Jinyoung snapped his hips and Jaebum's breath hitched, a whiny moan whimpering out, and he cursed, glaring up at the other,

"You finally made a noise." he murmured, pleased with himself, "Don't try hide it, I want to hear your voice, hyung."

He pulled away and snapped his hips back up again, grinning, and Jaebum jerked at the rush, the pleasure that simmered in a pool in his stomach like nectar, like toxins. Jinyoung began to move, slower this time but still with a sensual roughness, steady and even strokes until Jaebum finally felt his body mold with the pleasurable scorch, sighing contently with the gentle rock.

A burning tension simmered in his bones, drilling into his marrow and he tried to grasp it, to get his fingers around it and milk it for its worth. Jinyoung slams into him, his hips rolling, and Jaebum jerked, rocking his hips back shamelessly and feeling smug when he felt the dick lodged up ass harden impossibly more and he clenched. Jinyoung hissed, movements faltering.

"God, _fuck_ , hurry up. I'm not made of porcelain." Jaebum rasped, pulling him down for a needy kiss.

Jinyoung hummed against his mouth, complying, and used his hands to push his knees further apart to allow him to thrust deeper and harder with all his weight, tearing soft noises from his mouth with the roll of his hips, smiling cockily down at him like he owned the whole world just by being between his thighs. He pressed their chests flush against one another, trailing sweet and contradicting kisses down the hollow of his neck. Jaebum gripped his bicep in a vice, a low rumble in his chest. 

"If my arm - _ah_ \- falls off from lack of blood," Jinyoung licked his pillowy lips, "Don't expect me, to give you a hand job ever again."

"Oh boo hoo," he grunted back, half coherent, "you'll, _ah_ , cave soon enough."

"I should muffle your mouth next time," Jinyoung barked in laughter, caught for breath, "Make you behave."

Jaebum didn't have the concentration to feel shame when his dick jumped at the thought.

Growing less disciplined, Jinyoung pressed his eyes closed and his strokes grew in momentum, waist arching over his and his hips snapping with fervor. Groaning, Jaebum felt stars beginning to build behind his eyes, flashing in reds and yellows and whites in dizzy kaleidoscopes. Jinyoung shifted, angling his hips and digging his fingers into his taut frame. He slammed into him, his ensuing groan drowned out by Jaebum's own mortifying cry, fingers piercing into the sheets and his thighs coming to wrap around his waist, pushing forward as he rocked back.

"Found it," Jinyoung huffed triumphantly like a king.

"What the fuc--" Jaebum bit into his wrist, fusing his hoarse whimpers into his bone. Jesus fucking Christ. From his cheeks to his chest was a flush as red as the burning sky and he felt the absolute wildfire in his body reaching its absolute point, melting him from the inside out. As if reading his mind, he felt Jinyoung's hand trace down from his side down to his abdomen and to his leaking dick. A pumped him languidly, lovely fingers slick like silk and Jaebum bucked into his touch, embarrassed but eager for the friction.

"Are you close?" Jinyoung asked.

He didn't answer, couldn't answer, not when he felt too close to the fucking precipice, one shift away from the edge, one angle more to tilt the balance.

"Answer me," Jinyoung demanded, suddenly gripping the base of his cock too tight and halting his thrusts and Jaebum tried so hard not to whimper, not to roll his hips back onto Jinyoung's dick as if to _beg_. 

"Jinyoung," he breathed, "Jinyoung, come on."

"When I ask you a question I expect an answer."

"Yes, okay, fuck, can you just--"

"Are you close?" how he sounded so calm when he was internally collapsing on himself, he'd never know.

"Yes, yes I am." he exhaled, heart hammering in his chest, and he studied Jinyoung above him. He traced the glistening of his sweat off his brow and his pale chest, the sunset smoke of pinks and purple caressing at his arms and the blurring supernovas hazing behind his head like drunk fireflies.  

With the ease of the fading horizon, Jinyoung jerked him off with the pressure of his fingers digging into him as he rocked his hips again. He kissed him, candy sweet and sticky, and he felt his head submerge beneath oceans as he came undone, his moan lost and his fingers digging into the mattress and he could finally breathe again, an easy numbness sweeping through his body.

To somewhat of a disappointment, something he readily admitted in his unbalanced state of mind, Jinyoung pulled out and came on him instead of in, his face nestled in the crook of his shoulder and breathing harshly into his moan. Jaebum felt his reverberations in his chest, the slimy wetness on his stomach, and he held him tight, pulling him to his chest.  

They were all kinds of boneless and neither of them could be bothered moving. Their rushing elation simmered down into the night air, the humid puffs of Jinyoung's breath clammy at his shoulder as he began to drift off with his lips nestled at his neck and his body resting half atop of him.

Jaebum started laughing.

Jinyoung rolled off with a huff, offended, and propped himself up on his elbow, pouting down at him.

"What are you laughing for? Was I that bad?"

Jaebum snorted and carted a hand through the other's disheveled hair, "No, no. Just, I never knew you were so aggressive."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, pecking the corner of his lips "Well, someone needs to put your stubborn ass in its place."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> for those who have read the original one, u can tell i took the daddy kink out bYE. would this still count as my first smutfic or my second? who knows
> 
> i cried whilst editing this i hate my old elf


End file.
